Teenlock!
by ginaromano2012
Summary: This is a personal story I wrote for my friend, and greatest supporter thus far, Mika Carroll! It's a teenlock and I think you will all enjoy it, though it felt weird to be writing Sherlock as a teenager! I didn't do very well, but it was the best I could do! Feedback, please!


Mika sat at her desk, drumming her fingers to a familiar tune. It was half past four and she still had another hour of detention left. It wasn't her fault that the new kid had gotten her in trouble! She had just been trying to help the arrogant prat! I need in the lab, she remembered, its important. she scoffed at her easily gullible self. why she have to be so friendly? She sighed and shifted in the uncomfortable hard chair and twisted in her seat to shoot a look of discontempt at the new kid. Funny, she thought to herself, I still don't know his name. She had to admit it, though, he was pretty cute. Smart too, though annoying as all heck. Mika frowned, grabbing her book bag and setting it on her desk. Might as well study, she thought to herself. She grabbed her sociology text book, flipped it open to page 394 and dropping her chin into her palm.

After around twenty minutes of rereading the same sentence over and over again, Mika decided to give in, slamming the book shut. The teacher glanced up from her seat at the desk and gave Mika a withering gaze. Mika bit the inside of her cheek to keep from replying. Instead, she started brushing her fingers through her brown curly hair, trying to tame it. She was supposed to meet Jess at the library after school, but it didnt look like that was going to happen. She looked back up at the clock, groaning inwardly at the time she still had to wait. Her mum was not going to be happy that she was late for dinner and she knew it.

The teacher, Ms. Hudson, stood up and excused herself, mumbling something about having to use the bathroom, but Mika knew better. Hudson has a reputation for leaving in the middle of detention to go make tea in the coffee room and not return until the last five minutes. But, if you weren't there when she came back, then you were in big trouble, so it isn't like she could ditch the last half hour. Mika flopped her face into her arms, groaning in her defeat. Just as she was about to write today off as a waste, she heard the new kid get up from his desk behind her. That surprised her very much, seeing as he had been sitting behind her- completely stationary, mind you- for the past hour and not making a sound.

She turned around to see him walking towards her and thrust his hand lazily in her direction. "Sherlock Holmes." The new kid- Sherlock- said in a deep, creamy baritone unlike any Mika had ever heard. She raised an eyebrow at him, suspicious that he decided to introduce himself to her, even after allowing her to get in trouble for him. Plus, he hadn't said a single word all day, except to correct a teacher in science class and to ask her for help getting into the lab. That HAD been amusing. "Hi. I'm Mikayla Carrol. Thanks alot for earlier." She added bitterly, but shaking his hand nonetheless. That was the last time she tried to help this guy, seeing as the amount of trouble they got into. The punishment was a 10% off her science grade and a week in detention! All because this boy had tricked her into believing that he had permission to use the lab, but it was accidentally locked. She should've known. Ugh.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows and ran a long-fingered hand through his mass of unruly dark curls. "Problem?" He asked, his tone of voice bored as he strolled over to Ms. Hudson's desk, picking a paperweight off of it and examining it for god knows what. Mika rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. Yes, there was a problem! He coerced her and used her just because she was trying to be nice! She never fought with people, but this just needed to be said. He manipulated her and that meant he probably manipulated others! "Of course there is a problem. You lied to me and got me in trouble." She said, trying to keep her tone as polite as possible, not wanting to cause an argument if avoidable. She just wanted to know why he did it.

"You went along with it. I told you to run. You just turned and stared at me dumbly." Sherlock said, setting the paperweight back on the desk. Mika watched as he walked around it and sat down in the teachers chair, propping his feet up onto the desk. She squinted her eyes at him for suggesting her incompetence. She had good grades! He shouldn't judge! "You could've have explained what happened. Saved me the trouble." Mika said boldly, sticking her chin out in defiance at him. "Would not have helped." Was all the prat could answer with. She glared in his direction, growing angry. She wasn't easy to anger, but he was acting like this was her fault! He could atleast take responsibility for what he did and apologize.

"Whatever." She mumbled, grabbing a random book out of her bag and pretending to read it. She didnt want to argue during detention, she'd fight about this later. Mika saw Sherlock shrug his lean frame and start going through the desk drawers. She gaped at him: how dare he go through the teachers possessions! Who did he think he was? Whatever, she thought to herself, I'm not getting into this. I only have fifteen more minutes and then I'm free. She knew he was a jerk and shouldnt let it bother her. Though, once she was satisfied he was thoroughly busy she looked up at him, inspecting him. He was definitely good-looking, she'd give him that. He was exceptionally tall, though, who wasn't compared to her? He was lean in a muscular sort of way, he had beautiful sea-green eyes that were framed with dark lashes, and his skin was unmarked by any teenage blemishes, perfect in it's alabaster beauty. Unfortunetly the look of superiority ruined the beauty.

Too bad he is a git, she thought, derailing the dreamy train before it headed to unknown territory. He was a jerk and he got her in detention. Her record was now pockmarked! She glared at him again, hoping that she'd never have the unfortune of bumping into him in the halls. He didnt even apologize! "Are you going to stare all day or would you like to say something?" His deep voice shocked her out of her thoughts. She glared harder, not knowing he had noticed her gawking. She was now embarrassed, a red heat creeping up her neck. "Mmm, sorry. I was just thinking about how someone as smart as you could be so insolent and rude. My bad." Mika answered snarkily, hoping that he would leave her alone. Sherlock glanced up from the computer he was currently inspecting, a small smile on his lips. "Oh, I see. So, you think I am a jerk then?" He asked, his tone betraying his amusement.

Mika nodded, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Yes. I think that's right." She said, keeping her tone curt. Sherlock set the keyboard down and got out of the chair, working his way around the desk and standing in front her. He leaned down and set his hands in her desk, his face close to hers. "So, you think I am arrogant and am self righteous too, I suppose?" He whispered, intrigue in his voice. "Why yes, actually. I must say that observation is quite accurate." She said, slightly nervous at his closeness. She wasn't normally outgoing, now look at where her lapse in personality got her. She sure hoped he wouldn't make it into the popular crowd, she'd hate to have an enemy with power.

Sherlock smirked, taking a step back from her desk and straightening his button down. "Oh. I see. Well, Mikayla, I am not self-righteous. Well, I should say I am rightfully so, I have a very good reason to think as highly of myself as I do. You see, I can deduce just about anything I want about anyone I feel like. Which, in most cases, is just about anyone. Not that I expect your funny little head to understand such a thing like that!" He ended his outstandingly fast sentence with another smirk, which was quickly becoming his signature. Oh, so he thinks he outsmarted me, eh? Intimidated me? She thought to herself, biting her lip. "Oh, really, Holmes? So, do tell. Where is Ms. Hudson and what is she really doing?" She asked him, grinning. He'd never guess it, he was new here and hadn't been around long enough to know the schools traditions and habits.

Sherlock grinned too, which startled Mika. What did he know she didnt? "Marylyn Hudson is currently in the coffee room with Principle Jones. Making out or some business of the sort. Just like they do everytime she has detention duty. Quite steamy, I'm afraid." He added, winking. My mouth fell open. How could he accuse her of such things? Just to pretend he was smarter than everyone else he accused an innocent, lovely lady of such unprofessional behavior! "How dare you! Why would you even say something like that?" She asked, appalled at his behavior. Hudson was a very sweet, though, slightly unobservant and maternal, woman. Sherlock nodded, a smug expression on his face. "First, I noticed her unpractical short skirt and tight blouse, not something a school teacher of seven years would wear for a regular day at work. Then, I noticed her smiling a bit larger today when Jones greeted her in the cafeteria and that is when I saw that she kept applying an alarming shade of red lip stain all through detention and glancing at the clock, suggesting that she was eager for something, most likely a date, but it was not very likely a date because she has detention duty until six, then has to clean and lock up. And last, but not least- I saw it written on her personal calendar in her desk. Quite incriminating, I am afraid." Sherlock ended with a flourish as he whipped the calendar off of her desk from behind him and pointed at today's date. It read: Xxx Frederick.

I gasped, bewildered. "That... I can't believe she would do that! She was always so sweet... Wait- that was amazing, Sherlock!" I exclaimed/rambled. He grinned in triumph, before returning to his regular cold face. "Thank you." He said flatly. "Well, I am gonna get out of here. No need to stay. She will be a bit late today, seeing as it is their anniversary." I was about to ask him how he knew that when he turned around and added, "Her outfit" before opening the door and walking out. I sat there completely amazed at what I had just witnessed. I was about to get my stuff together and leave when the door opened and Sherlock Holmes reappeared in the doorway. "By the way... I was wondering if you would be interested in getting coffee with me sometime?" He asked, shrugging his long coat on and looking me directly in the eyes. I nodded, still in shock, as he left. "Laters!" I heard him exclaim as the door swung shut behind him.


End file.
